Paige Matthews
Paige is a witch and Charmed one 2006 ''' Paige first appeared in her office in June 2006. She was given a case from her boos and called to arrange an appointment. Once the appointment was made she called for Leo and asked him to watch over her charges the day of the appointment. She then attended Darryl's BBQ later that day. In July Paige was informed that Piper was Pregnant. Paige then orbed over to help Piper set up for the party. To help her sister out, Paige read a book to Chris and Wyatt. She was also the one who made the toast. Then the next day she got to meet Prue for the first time and spend the day with her. In August Paige had a day off from work. In September Paige was looking after Chris while everyone else was preparing Wyatt for pre-school. During this Paige felt sick and threw up. Later that day at the clinic Paige descovered she was pregnant. Paige them orbed herslef and Henry to Phoebe's office where they told her the good news. She then told Piper and Leo. Paige also woke up on the beach With Piper, and orbed them to the manor. Paige then went to daycare with Wyatt to keep an eye on him. Paige played blocks with him, then during nap time she wondered what he was feeling. So she orbed in Phoebe. In October on Chris's birthday, Paige helped set up by orbing up all the decorations. Paige's job in the Halloween demon battle was to recruit magical creatures with Leo. It was decided she would stay out of the fight since she was pregnant. she was also the one who threw a book at Piper's stomache to see if Melinda had an orb sheild. In November Paige helped set up for Phoebe's wedding by rearanging the living room. Paige was a maid of honor at Phoebe's wedding. In December Paige joined in on the pillow fight. The next day during the food fight when Piper stood up took her French toast and threw it at Paige, Paige orbed it away and accidently hit Phoebe. Phoebe threw bacon at Paige who accidently orbed on Prue's chin. Paige then orbed away Prue's chair making her fall on the floor. '''2007 In Jan Paige orbed into the manor in the middle of an argument between Piper and Leo. Paige was then dragged into the middle of it but orbed away on the first chance she got. In Feburary Paige found out she was twin daughters. Paige is the one who name Kat (Katalina.) She then discoverd Emma was a witch when she saved her from demons. In March is Paige who brought Coop and Phoebe to the clinic so they could take the pregnancy test. Paige was then at the hospital when Melinda was born. There she introduced Wyatt and Chris to their new baby sister. Paige was the third to hold baby Melinda. She then took over videotapping for Henry so he could hold the baby after Coop. When Wyatt orbed Chris to the leperchauns it was Paige who took Wyatt to get him back. Then after accidently orbing Phoebe and baby Melinda to Phoebe's work, Paige orbed there and brought Melinda back home. It was at the welcome home party where Paige told the guests she was having twins. When Billie got bit by a demon it was Paige who went to check the book of shadows. Paige then healed Billie's arm making her all human again. In May Paige gave birth to the twins through an emergency c-section. As she held the twins for the first time she named the one on the right Tamora, and the one the left Kat. Paige was released from the hospital two days later. During the first night like Henry, Paige was having a tuff time with the twins. When meeting up with Piper for coffe the next morning she stated she was convinced the twins were doing it on perpouse. Paige and Henry then traded lives with Piper for a wee, after she stated Piper's three kids were easier than her twins. In October during Chris's party is was Paige who pointed out Melinda levitating. When Sheila came over about her ghost problem Paige orbed in with Darryl and Sheila's sons. Everyone sat around waiting and Paige orbed in Phoebe and the husbands. Paige orbed, Wyatt, Darryl and his family to their home to pack and once they were finished she orbed them to her home where she told Henry what was going on. Henry and Paige packed, grabbed the twins and Paige orbed the 9 of them to a nice hotel in France. Paige then orbed to the bay mirror, where Phoebe and Elsie were waiting for them in the parking lot. Paige orbed Elise to Darry, his family, her family and Wyatt where she gently explained everything to Elise. Paige orbed into the manor after Phoebe gave birth to P.J. The next morning Paige orbed to Phoebe and Coop and gave them coffe. She then went with them and Piper to eat lunch at P3. Later Paige put the twins on the floor and sat down a few feet away from them. She then called them to her and watched as started crawling towards her. After she folded the laundry Later that day is was Paige who was cooking supper. Paige got two plates and two baby plates from the cabinet and placed a piece of steak on each of them, and for the twins Paige cut the pieces up into little bits the pushed down in them with a fork to make it easier for the babies to eat. Paige gave the twins their plates and put the other two down on the table where she and henry sat down and ate them. When the twins both dropped their plates on the ground Paige orbed them back onto the high chair tray. The next morning Paige was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her and Henry. Paige brought the plates of eggs and cups of coffee out on a small tray, and sat beside Henry on the couch. Not long after Paige dressed Tamora in a long sleeve light green shirt and long navy blue overalls. Later that day Piage had a meeting with Emma and agreed to be her magic tranier In December Paige helped defeat the witch who cursed Santa. Paige orbed to the attic and flipped through the book of shadows and found the page on the witch of curses. Paige then orbed to living room with the book and read the page to everyone. 2008 In Janurary Paige had been taking care of Kat when Leo orbed in. Paige informed Leo that she had declined the offer of teaching at magic school becuase she was too busy with her jobs as a mother, white-lighter and social worker. Paige was at quake with her sisters when Kristena ran in. Leo orbed in soon after and told Paige that Kristena was their newest charge. Later that day, Paige was giving Emma were first magic lesson in the attic at the manor. A few days later, Paige and Henry were at the police station with the twins. Paige disagreed with Henry on binding the twins new powers, but then agreed to at least think about it. In Feburary Paige was at the manor for Wyatt's birthday party. On V-day morning Paige and Henry babysat the twins. Paige fed P.J. from the bottle Phoebe had given her for Prue. A few hours flew by and Paige orbed herself, the twins and P.J. to Phoebe's house. Paige put the twins down on the floor, thanked her sister and Coop and then orbed out. In March at Melinda's first birthday party Paige was dressed as Cinderella. Paige turned on the birthday music on a CD player and watched the kids dance. In the first round of hot potato Paige quickly passed it Piper as they finished the song. In the second round Paige got out, so Paige gave the potato to the next kids and joined Piper on the couch. On a sunny day in May, Leo and Paige were following their charge in the mall. Paige followed her and her friends to the washrooms. As Paige pretended to be in there to wash her hands, she listened in on her conversation. When the dark lighter attacked Kristena, Paige saved her life. Paige then tried to get Kristena to tell her who the father of her unbron child was. Paige walked her out of the bathroom and gave her some money to get a bite to eat in the food court, so that Paige could talk to Leo alone. Paige told him everything she had told her. Latter that day she and Leo went to Kristena's house and once again attempted to get her to reveal who the baby's father was. 20 minutes later, Paige waited across the street and watched as Leo greeted Kristina and drove her to her club meeting in Piper's car. Paige then orbed into Kristina's room and looked around. Paige went through her desk, school bag, closet and dresser. The only useful thing she found was Kristina's diary. Paige sat on Kristina's bed and flipped through the diary, she soon found a useful one and read it. Paige then of course celebrated the twins first birthday. In June Paige was desperatly trying to discover the identy of Kristen's baby's father. It was then two weeks into June, and Paige along with Phoebe and Piper were out walking with the children. They went by P3 because Piper had to drop off some papers for the band arrangement. After Piper did this errand they were about to continue their walk when they heard shouting voices from the alley. Paige kneeled down beside Kristina, put her hands above her heart and golden light came from her hands as she attempted to heal her. It didn't work though, so Paige shouted "LEO!" Paige quickly moved her hands to Kristina's stomach and in a wave of light blue light the baby slowly orbed out of Kristina's stomach and let out a healthy cry. Paige put her hands above Kristina's heart with Leo's again, but it was too late. Paige decided to adopt the baby boy and he was named Henry Jr. In July When the whole family was at the manor looking through picture albums Paige recalled when: she had her wedding at the manor, When they reunited the power of three at the manor, when she met her real parents at the manor, and when future Chris died in the manor. When the experiment began Henry was coverd in stuff animals, Paige quickly went to rescue him from suffocating. Shortly beforefore lunch Paige had to send more conjured Disney friends back into the TV. During lunch Before hitting the wall Wyatt orbed behind Chris, but before he could do anything Paige jumped out of her chair and orbed Chris to his room. Paige cleaned up lunch by casting a spell to clean up. For supper time Paige orbed the food onto the table. Becuase of personal gain once everyone was finished, the adults soon found the personal gain consequence, everything was glued to the table, even orbing didn't work. Paige decided to use the vanishing spell which also back fired. When she opened the cabinet to pull out a bottle, she found the cabinet empty. Paige opened every cabinet and the fridge and found them empty as well. So she went to the store to replace everything. In August Paige was at all the wiccaning, she then officaly moved into the manor with Henry and their kids. At her office in September, Paige turned on a little TV in her office and sure enough the news was focused on little 11 year old Emma using her ice power to turn people to ice. Paige took Billie's hand and orbed them to Emma. Paige spotted Emma and grabbed her arm, when Emma looked up at Paige her eyes flashed red then changed back to their natural colour after a split second. Paige orbed the three of them to the manor. In October Paige was at Chris's birthday party. She dressed up as a witch for Darryl's Halloween party. In November Paige celebrated P.J.'s first birthday. She then took part in the memory travel on Remberance day. Paige first brrought them back to her childhood home, where her four year old self was having a tea party with her adoptive mom. Paige then brought them to a field where her 9 year old self was running as fast as she could with a butterfly net. Nine year old Paige did catch the butterfly and trapped it in a bug cage. She then ran to her adoptive father and showed him with a proud smile on her face. Present Paige remembered how proud she had felt at that time. Paige brought them to the time where Piper accepted her as her sister. Past Paige was in her office at work and past Piper came in and gave her a muffin basket. Quotes "OK but you thought bad was good and good was bad, so are demons good or bad?" Paige to Billie October 2006. "Well no one can be bigger than you" Paige to Piper about her pregnancy stomache in December 2006. ' '"Emma please tell me you didn't come looking for the demon" Paige to Emma in Feburary 2007. ' '"Hi baby girl, I'm your auntie Paige" Paige to Melinda on their first meeting, March 2007. "So when one twin wants something the other one is fine, but as soon as we go to bed that twin decides to need something after all, I swear they're doing this on purpose" Paige to Piper about the newborn twins, May 2007." "I vanquished the demon of dreams, a demon that enter children's dreams and scares the crap out of them, you're welcome, oh and by the way your baby can levitate I'd keep a close eye on her." Paige to Piper and Leo after having taken care of Wyatt Chris and Melinda for a week, May 2007. "Don't ask you don't want to know, house" Paige to Phoebe and Coop, about her week with Piper's kids went, May 2007. ' '"Well I only have one thing to say, manor" Paige to Barbas, October 2007. "Welcome to parenthood" Paige to Coop and Phoebe after their first night with P.J., November 2007. "Hi stranger, what brings you here" Paige to Phoebe in Janurary 2008 "Sorry princess Piper, you're out" Paige to Piper at Melinda's birthday party, March 2008. "Hey girls, meet your new baby brother, this Henry, Henry these are your big sisters Tamora and Kat" Paige introduced the twins to little Henry, June 2008. "Phoebe get real, it's a three bedroom house, where are we all going to sleep?" Paige to Pheoebe, July 2008. "Interesting new parenting method, I could see it on a book" Paige teasing Piper, July 2008. '"Very funny, sending in the kid to do your dirty work" Paige to Piper, July 2008. '